


roses

by ohsalamanders



Series: ml drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, F/M, but I’m kinda proud, but yeah, glaciator, glaciator spoilers?, its my first fic on this site, its sort of like an alternate end but not really, it’s short af, kind of anyways, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: in which ladybug realizes that maybe, just maybe, chat noir is more than just her partner.





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! welcome to my first fic (one shot) on this site! like it says in the tags it’s super duper short but I like it and don’t really care so, enjoy??

_Keep the rose, it goes with your costume!_

Ladybug stood still at the balcony, staring off into space. His words from just a few moments before kept repeating in her mind like a broken record. She glanced at the rose in her hand.

A _rose_.

It was just a rose. A flower. A mere plant. But if that's all it was, then why could she hear her _heart_ beating out of her _chest_? A rose shouldn't make her feel this way.

(In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't the rose making her heart race and her face burn.)

Perhaps it was because of how familiar the gesture was. Perhaps it was because it reminded her of another time, a day she remembers like it was yesterday, when a different boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes had gazed deep into her bluebell eyes and given her an umbrella — something that she treasures to this day.

Or perhaps it was because now she knew. All the times Chat Noir had flirted with her — or shot her a compliment — had been real. It wasn't a joke or a game to him. Every word he ever uttered to her, was true. Ladybug sighed. She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that Chat Noir had sneaked his way into a her heart — and she was now more confused than ever.

 **fin**.


End file.
